


Dean's Baby Girl

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Daddy Dean, F/M, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Dean's little girl what happens when you find out your pregnant with Cas's, your soulmate, baby.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Baby Girl

“Oh fuck!” You gasp as you see the little pink ‘+’ sign on all five pregnancy tests. Your dad was so going to kill him. Then you. Dean Winchester might not have been the conventional dad but he was the best. He made sure to go to every school play, every sporting event, he was always there for you. You got your GED two years ago and went on the road with your dad and your uncle Sam. You met Castiel the Angel of the Lord a couple months in and you both felt an attraction which was weird considering he was an angel and he wasn’t supposed to have those urges. You found out you and Cas were soulmates. You never told your dad there wasn’t a need to. Until a few weeks ago you were a virgin and Cas was your dad’s best friend you didn’t want to ruin their friendship. But you never kept something from your dad this big. 

“Y/N! Let’s go Uncle Sammy found a case kid!” Your dad shouts outside your bathroom at the Bunker.

“OK give me a minute and I’ll be out!” You shout back trying to stay calm. You look at the five pregnancy tests in the sink and decide you;ll just say you’re sick and can’t go. No one will fault you for that and it’ll give you some to decide what you want to do. You splash cold water on your puffy eyes. You take a couple deep breathes before you leave the bathroom.

You walk into the kitchen where you see your dad and Sam eating breakfast, your stomach churns at the thought of food right now.

“Um dad, can I sit this hunt out I don’t feel well?” You ask as you sit down next to him across from Sam. You dad looks up at you worried.

“Are you ok?” He asks as he feels your head for a fever, you shoo him away. “Do I need to take you to the doctor?” You visibly pale at the thought the doctor coming in and telling you and your father you are pregnant at 18 no thank you. “What? What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

“I just have a stomach bug, I’ll be fine in a day or two I think I just need to rest.” You lie. You hated lying to your dad you always felt like shit when you did it. But somehow he always knew and you could tell he knew you were hiding something from him.

“Tell you what I think Cas and Sam can handle this by themselves and I can stay back with you and make sure your ok.” Your dad was going to stay back from a hunt. That was new. You really needed to tell someone what was going on but you wouldn’t tell your dad when it was just the two of you.

“You know why don’t I come with and you can drop me at Jody’s it’s only a twenty minute drive from where the case is right?” You check with Sam and he nods.

“Ok. If your sure there isn’t something you need to tell us?” Your dad was totally fishing for info but you wouldn’t give it to him until after the hunt.

“No we can talk after the hunt. I’m gonna go pack. Cas is meeting you guys there right?” You ask.

“No he should be here soon.” Your dad says as he looks away. You walk to your room and pack all the things you need. You meet the guys fifteen minutes later out front by Baby. You avoid looking at Cas or even acknowledging his presence. 

“You sure you’re not hungry kid?” You dad asks as he pulls away from the Bunker.

“Yeah I’m good.” You say quietly. You feel Cas put his hand over yours and you pull your hand away from him.

\------------------------------------------------

The ride to Jody’s was pretty quiet and you were so glad you got there right as you felt a wave of morning sickness. You pull Jody into a hug but as the nausea hits you, you run into the bathroom locking the door. You hear a flutter of wings and see Cas standing behind you. As another wave hit he holds your hair back for you despite your attempts to push him away. When you’re done he hands you your toothbrush and toothpaste. As you start to brush you look up into the mirror to see a very worried Cas standing behind you.

“Y/N are you alright? How may I assist you?” Cas asks.

“I‘m fine Cas.” You say as you finish brushing. 

“Then may I ask why you are mad at me?” Cas whispers quietly. You turn around to look him in the eyes seeing the pain in them makes you regret ignoring him.

“I’m not mad Cas I just don’t feel well. I’m sorry for ignoring you.” You say as you hug him tightly nuzzling into his neck.

“It’s fine princess I just don’t want you to be mad at me.” Cas says as he presses a soft kiss into your hair.

“Y/N! You ok baby girl?” Your dad pounds on the door. You step out of Cas’s embrace and open the door. You throw yourself into your father’s arms.

“Baby girl are you alright?” Your dad asks as he strokes your hair gently.

“Dean she’s sick why is she coming on the hunt?” Cas growls angry at your dad for allowing you to come.

“She’s not Cas she’s staying here with Jody. But kiddo if you're still sick I can stay back with you.” You shake your head.

“I’ll be fine I have Jody to take care of me.” You see her and Sam round the corner.

“You feeling ok honey?” Jody asks as she sees you.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. You guys better get going.” You shoo them out the door. Letting out a heavy sigh when they finally all leave.

“So you gonna tell me what’s going on with you and Cas?” Jody asks as you sit next to her on the couch.

“Ok first don’t tell my dad or Sam and second don’t judge.” Jody nods agreeing to the rules. “Cas and I are soulmates. It’s rare but can happen. It’s more common in angels. We found out a few weeks after we met. We finally had sex about six weeks ago and,” you take a deep breathe and look away from the closest thing to a mother you had. “Jody I’m pregnant.” You sob. She immediately pulls you into a hug. She holds you slowly rocking back and forth as your sobs slowly stop.

“I take it Dean has no clue about any of this?” Jody asks. You nod. “Are you gonna tell him?”

“When they get back from the hunt. Cas doesn’t know yet either.” 

“Sweetheart it’ll be ok.”

“My dad will hate me. He’ll think I’m a slut.” Your sobs start again. Jody grabs your hands tightly in her own.

“No he will not. He will help you and support you. Y/N, he loves you more than anything in this world.” Jody says with all the authority of a mother.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The hunt went quick it turned out it was just the spirit of a scared little girl, they torched her and came back all within four days. Now you were back at the Bunker and were pacing the library nervous wondering who to tell first or if you should tell them all at once.

“Baby girl what’re you doing?” You look up to see your father, Sam and Cas all standing in the doorway watching you pace back and forth. All at once it is.

“Can you guys all have a seat please?” You ask softly. They all look worried but comply. “Ok now dad, uncle Sam I have some news, Cas and I have been dating since we met. But that’s not really what’s important right now.” You add seeing your dad start rolling up his sleeves ready to kill Cas. “I’m pregnant.” You whisper.

“Excuse me. Did my eight-freaking-teen daughter just tell me she is pregnant with my millenia old best friends baby?” Your dad growls as he stalks toward Cas.

“Y/N we’re pregnant?” Cas asks ignoring your father and wrapping his arms around you.

“Yeah.” You nuzzle into Cas’s neck.

“Yes I’m gonna be a dad!” He shouts as he picks you up and spins you in a circle.

“Put her down.” You father demands as he approaches you and Cas. Cas reluctantly sets you down. As soon as Cas puts you down your dad pulls you in for a giant hug.

“I love you Y/N! You will always be my baby girl, even though you’re having your own baby now.” He presses a kiss to your hair. He pulls away and turns to Cas. “You’re my best friend Cas and while it’s not my first choice you make her happy I can see that. But if you hurt her I will kill you. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Dean I understand.” Cas says before pulling you into his strong arms. “I love you Y/N!”

“I love you too Cas.” You are so happy and shocked that your dad accepted your relationship with Cas.


End file.
